The prevalence of overweight and obesity has increased over time. One of the major problems in the existing lifestyle is overweight due to lack of energy balance. These conditions may lead to different cardiovascular and other disorders in humans. There are many approaches for weight management to reduce or maintain body weight. However, dietary approaches play a vital role in reducing body weight in human.
The medical and the psychological impact of overweight results in improved dietary and physical activities leading to the use of dietary supplements for weight loss. A wide variety of weight management approaches are presently available. Natural dietary supplements regulate the body metabolism and helps in reducing excess fat without inducing any side effects. Hence, there is a demand for natural and herbal extracts for weight management.
Garcinia cambogia is a small, sour fruit of tropical tree native to Southeast Asia and India. It is known in the literature to use the fruit for stomach ulcers and digestive problems. Garcinia cambogia is also useful as an ingredient in the Indian food.
(−)-hydroxycitric acid, an active ingredient of the Garcinia cambogia is a citric acid derivative, which reduces the fat storage. (−)-hydroxycitric acid blocks fat by inhibiting the activity of citrate lyase and reduce the lipid content in the blood stream. Citrate lyase converts excess sugars and carbohydrates into cholesterol, triglycerides and fatty acids. In addition, (−)-hydroxycitric acid is also effective in reducing the appetite by increasing the serotonin levels. It is known that elevated levels of serotonin promote weight loss by reducing appetite and sugar cravings.
The consumption of Garcinia cambogia increases the rate of metabolism. As a result, the energy consumption is more thus using the stored fat as fuel.
The European Patent No. EP0866137A1 titled “Process for producing calcium salt of (−)-Erythrohydroxycitric acid” discloses a process for extraction of calcium salt of hydroxycitric acid from the fruit rind of Garcinia species such as G. cambogia, G. indica and G. atroviridis using a mixture of pectic enzymes. The calcium salt of hydroxycitric acid is used as an active therapeutic component to alleviate fat formation. The process involves the preparation of aqueous solution of suspension of fruit rinds of Garcinia species. The aqueous solution is heated with a pectic enzyme at the temperature of 30° C. to 50° C. Further, the mass is heated to deactivate the enzyme. The pH of the resulting solution is adjusted to 8-11 by adding the aqueous alkaline solution and finally the calcium chloride is added to the alkali solution to form the calcium salt of (−)-erythro-hydroxy acetic acid. However, the invention does not disclose the use of any specific filtration method to obtain a purified product. The active ingredient obtained is in the powdered form, which may be difficult to use as a dietary supplement. Further, the active component is standardized using only a single salt.
The U.S. patent Ser. No. 10/822,867 titled “Hydroxycitric Acid Complex Metal Salts, Composition, and Methods” discloses a tri-, tetra- and penta-metal complex salts of hydroxycitric acid and method of making and using the same. The hydroxycitric acid is isolated from Garcinia cambogia, G. indica and G. atrovirdis. The product produced is used as a dietary supplement, which is useful in promoting weight loss, preventing weight gain and for other health benefits. The complex metal salt of (−) hydroxycitric acid and its lactone is prepared from aqueous extract of Garcinia and a mixture of bases selected from oxides, bicarbonates, carbonates, hydroxides of sodium, potassium, calcium, magnesium and zinc. The aqueous extract of fruit rinds is treated with calcium hydroxycitrate and the pH is adjusted to alkali. The calcium is removed as insoluble calcium sulphite to obtain clear brown liquid of hydroxycitric acid. However, the process does not include any specific method of filtration to obtain a purified product. The invention also does not disclose the stability of the final product.
The U.S. patent Ser. No. 10/425,428 titled “From aqueous extract of Garcinia cambogia/indica fruits; tasteless; for use in foods” discloses a pure, stabilized calcium and potassium salts of hydroxycitric acid prepared from Garcinia cambogia or G. indica fruit extract. The process involves preparation of aqueous extract of Garcinia fruit rinds and mixing with trialkylamine. The mixture is treated with potassium or sodium salts to obtain respective hydroxycitric acid salts. The solution is treated with activated charcoal to decolorize the solution. The decolorized solution is treated with calcium chloride to obtain calcium salt of hydroxycitric acid. Finally, the calcium salt of hydroxycitric acid is washed and dried to yield a powder of calcium salt of hydroxycitric acid. The invention does not disclose the use of any specific filtration methods. Moreover, the final product obtained is a single salt of hydroxycitric acid.
There are different formulations of Garcinia cambogia available for weight management in the form of tablets, capsules, powder etc., which are single or double salts stabilized and are less effective for weight management. There are different processes available for extraction of active ingredients. However, the existing processes fail to disclose the extraction of active ingredient with cold circulation.
Hence, there is need of formulation of Garcinia cambogia for weight management with increased bioavailability.